


They see me

by UnfinishedZizzy



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Delusions, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kind of a sequal to 'Blood' but kinda not., M/M, Paranoia, no eye trama (surprisingly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedZizzy/pseuds/UnfinishedZizzy
Summary: They can still see me.
Relationships: Implied Bloat/Cage
Kudos: 4





	They see me

It hurt. 

Moving was a bad idea.

Every move just caused me to hurt.

Every move just meant I lost more blood.

I heard them everywhere.

Staring deep.

It scared me.

Those bloody eyes everywhere.

Staring.

Drilling.

Screaming.

Did they not know staring is rude?

How I got this way was worse.

I couldn't breathe.

They saw me.

I couldn't run.

They came closer.

I couldn't fight.

They hurt me.

Like always...

I could've fought.

I could've bit them.

Punched them.

Made them regret hurting me.

Did they feel no remorse?

Did they like tormenting me?

My eyes...

Rotten and broken.

My skin...

Emptied.

My fear...

Too much to handle.

These things made me hate them.

Made me violent.

Did they still see me?

I'm always watched.

They can't hurt me anymore in this hell I call my own.

Blood coated the room.

Not again.

They screamed in fear.

Not Again.

They tried attacked me.  
They they tried hurting me.  
They tried grabbing me  
They

NOT AGAIN!!!

I keep breaking.

I keep hurting them as a result

But... why?

Could they not see my torment?

I had to do this.

I had to defend myself.

I didn't just do it for me

I did it for him as well.

He can't see nor hear them.

I had to protect him.

Couldn't they see?

I loved him.

I have no purpose without him.

I couldn't let him fight.

He'd die, again.

They hated him.

They hated me.

I used to care about them.

I used to not like hurting them.

But the flashes of what they did to me stayed

I hated them now.

They hurt me time after time expecting me to be easy.

Hah.

No.

No one hurts me or my friends and gets away with it.

No one.

They still see me.

They know I'll never forgive them for what they did to us.

Good.

At least they know.


End file.
